my_fanon_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason can be summoned as a Saber or Berserker. Berserker is easily better for Jason as no matter what, his mind cannot be controlled. As a Saber, Jason will be smarter with using traps and etc. Profile: Identity: His True Name is Jason Voorhees, The Killer of the Friday 13th. Born on the Friday, June 13th in 1946 to a mother named Pamela and a father Elias. However, Jason has suffered mental disabilities and many physical deformities. During the Summer of 1967, Jason attended Camp Crystal Lake where Pamela worked as a Cook. However due to his physical appearance, many ridiculed him who called him a freak show. Unable to swim, he began to struggled and drown. However Jason's body was never found and his mother Pamela blamed the camp counsellors who was busy having sex and talking to prevent the accident. Pamela started to murder people in the summer of 1958. Due to this the camp was abandoned till 1979, Steve Christy tried to re-open it. But Pamela went on a killing spree, murdering all the counsellors but was killed by a girl named Alice Hardy. Jason's spirit saw this and went on a killing spree to avenge his mother and keep her wish of keeping the camp closed. More Links on the history of Jason. # Horror Wikia # Appearance: Personality: Has small fear of water. Jason also follows what his mother tells him. Jason is also unexpectedly soft around children and people who has never entered Crystal Lake. Stats: Strength: EX Endurance: EX Agility: D Mana: E Luck: D Personal Skills: 1: Hellish Return - Rank ?? ( Jason has been to Hell and back. This grants Jason the ability to kill even spirits and any hellish entities ) 2: Unblockable by Wall - Rank B ( Can break through any matter that is defined as a wall. However this will only any man-made items so walls that made of Divinity or have high levels of mystery cannot be broken ) 3: Resurrection - Rank ?? ( Jason Abilities: 1: Supernatural Senses ( Jason can sense any form of sound as well as those with high levels of fear. ) 2: Teleport 3: Oxygen Independence ( Jason can survive insane amount of time without oxygen ) 4: Pain Tolerance ( Jason has insanely high pain tolerance or cannot feel pain ) 5: Regeneration ( Strong enough to regenerate limbs ) 6: Equipment: 1: Jason's Machete ( His Signature Weapon. It cannot be destroyed. ) 2: Throwing Knifes 3: Bear Traps Noble Phantasm: 1st: Camp Blood - Camp Crystal Lake The Main Location of the 13th Films. It is also where Jason has died. Jason basically creates a huge Reality Marble of the Camp Crystal Lake. Within this area, Jason is immortal and has increased strength to all his abilities especially his teleporting abilities. 2nd: Resurrection - The Rampage of Jason Jason has many ways to resurrect himself. Including a Demonic Possession - Rank A ( Upon killed by blown to bits, his heart will start to hypnotise people to eating and be possessed by Jason. Mirrors can show his true form in the mirror. Jason has to keep moving from body to body in the form of a snake demon. The previous victim will be dissolved away. For True Resurrection, he has to possess someone who is in his family tree. Strong Levels of Electricity can also revive Jason. Each Resurrection will increase his strength. Category:Fate Berserker